Enslavement
Log Title: Enslavement Characters: Dealiticus, Galor, Rend, Wheelie Location: Quintesson Shuttle, Space Year: 1996 TP: None (prelude to Quintesson Invasion) Action takes place aboard a large, white, corkscrew-like shuttle, which spins in space to produce artificial gravity, and drills into planets to land. One side of the shuttle has been modified from the original design, and is oddly flat. Ports and cargo-bay doors are nestled between each screw-like blade, offering many access points to the ship. Less obvious are the clusters of weapons, which are designed to be functional, but slightly hidden to the casual glance. Wheelie awakens, strapped down to a table. A bright light is shining down into his optics. Dealiticus enters Wheelie’s field of vision. Wheelie glares as his optics adjust to the light. He pulls against the binding. Dealiticus mutters to itself, "Motor functions resumed... reacting as expected..." Wheelie tries to free his arms, without success. "Welcome to the SOLO," the Quint says, in Wheelie’s native Autobot. Wheelie is very agitated from having been caught after so long of being free. "Let me go or pain you'll know!" Dealiticus chuckles, revolving to present Wheelie with different faces as it does. It says in Wheelie’s native Autobot, "You are in no position to make threats, little one." Wheelie glares, "I don't care what you do, as long as I take you down too." He threatens to lunge at the Quint, letting the image of each face burn into his mind. Dealiticus comments, "Such violence in such a small specimen." Wheelie says "Quintessons are the ones that kill, allowing innocent blood to spill!" Dealiticus hms. "Indeed." It spins, presenting Wheelie with a new face. Finally, the spinning egg-shaped alien comes to a rest, facing Wheelie with a cold expression. "Your continued aggression will make that a self-fulfilling prophesy." Wheelie glares, "Why don't you just let me free, then I'd show you how aggressive I can be!" Dealiticus spins, presenting Wheelie with a new face. "While that would prove entertaining, I have a better idea." Wheelie continues to try and free himself. Wheelie’s systems are suddenly overridden, and he is frozen in place. Wheelie erks as he finds himself unable to move. Dealiticus spins, presenting Wheelie with a new face. "Oh. Did I fail to mention I installed a restraining bolt while you were unconscious?" Wheelie glares, "You wouldn't be so brave if you got as good as you gave." Dealiticus spins, presenting Wheelie with a new face. It says, "Perhaps not." It pauses, before continuing, "That, however, is why I am careful to ensure that it will never be the case." It studies Wheelie for a moment, with dull, amber optics. "I have an offer that it is in your best interests to hear out." Wheelie says "What will you do if I decide not to?" Dealiticus raises a few tentacles. "You haven't heard the offer. And you don't have much of a choice. If you continue to struggle against the nerveblock, I will simply render you unconscious and disassemble you." Wheelie examines his situation and decides that he is stuck, "What do you wish to say, since it seems you hold me at bay?" Dealiticus spins, presenting Wheelie with a new face. It grins broadly. "Excellent. I had anticipated your programming had the capacity for reason..." Wheelie decides to listen and not say anything. His look is anything but reasonable. Dealiticus bobs closer. "My offer is this: In exchange for your life, you will assist my crew in the maintenance and operation of this vessel." Wheelie frowns, "My life may be saved but I will be enslaved?" It says, "Yes. Until you work off the cost of passage, at very minimum." Wheelie sighs, "There are things I would voice but it seems I have no choice." He makes up his mind to make Dealiticus' life miserable. Dealiticus bobs. "Excellent. Do keep in mind you will be under constant mental and physical surveillance. Attempts at sabotage will be met harshly." Wheelie nods as he thinks. Dealiticus releases the grip on Wheelie’s body with the block, but does not remove the restraints just yet. Wheelie shifts slightly to see if he is able to move everything, "So what will I have to do, to please someone as..........kind as you." The pause makes one wonder what else he was thinking of saying. Dealiticus spins, presenting Wheelie with a new face. It says, "Well, civility is an excellent start. Rend, release our newest crewmember." Rend steps forward, and releases Wheelie’s straps. Wheelie sits up rubbing the scuffed areas. He checks himself for damage....and wonders if he weapons are available. A check reveals Wheelie’s wrist-lasers are set permanently offline, and his hand-to-hand weapons have been confiscated. Wheelie sighs to himself. He then glares at Rend, "So what's your place tooth face?" Dealiticus says, "Rend is the commander of my Shark legions. For a Shark, he is very intelligent, and top of the line." Wheelie hops off the table and messes with the restraining collar to see if it would be hard to get off. The collar itself inhibits Wheelie’s attempts to remove it. Dealiticus watches the young bot, clinically. It spins, studying Wheelie with a new face. Wheelie sighs again then proceeds to look around a bit, "So what is my new career since I've no choice but to remain here." Dealiticus replies, "Well, being the newest addition to our crew, you will get the prestigious jobs." It hands Wheelie a mop. "Report to First Mate Sir Galor." Wheelie takes the mop and looks at gauging it as a weapon. Bracing himself, he suddenly swings the mop toward the Quint to knock him out of the sky. Abruptly, he freezes, as the retraining bolt halts the action midswing. Dealiticus says, "Ah, ah, ah..." It spins, presenting Wheelie with a new face. "That was not wise." Pain suddenly courses through Wheelie’s body, fed directly into his every sensory nerve through the restraining bolt. Wheelie screams from pain that he cannot escape. He attempts to collapse trying to claw the bolt off. The bolt weakens any attempt to remove it, merely coursing more pain through his systems at the attempt. Dealiticus comments dispassionately, "Interesting... how long you struggle.." It spins, presenting watching Wheelie’s torment with a new face. Wheelie stops his attempt and lies there as he waits for the pain to cease. He is no longer screaming, containing the pain admirably. As he ceases to struggle, the pain seems to fade. After a while, Wheelie starts to move again, as he is no longer pain-ridden. He glares at Deal but doesn't do anything else. Dealiticus allows a smile. "Excellent," he concludes. "Rend, take him to the bridge. I think he will do just fine." Wheelie finds himself trapped, and wonders if death might have been a better choice. ---- log edited by BZero Return to Logs page Return to Transformers Universe Category:1996 Category:Logs Category:Quintesson Invasion TP